


Danger! High Voltage

by DollyPop



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Bad Puns, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Kissing, Love, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sexual Humor, Stein being a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 07:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7705243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollyPop/pseuds/DollyPop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marie almost wished she could say that walking in on Stein completely naked, sitting on his wheelie chair, and attempting to seduce her with electrically-themed sexual puns was uncommon.</p><p>Almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Danger! High Voltage

Marie didn't know what was more ridiculous: finding Stein awake at any hour that wasn't after noon, or the fact that he had heard her walk into the living room and slowly turned, mimicking a move she swore they'd seen in Austin Powers just a few days prior.

Actually, scratch that. The most ridiculous part of it was that he was on his wheelie chair with his dick out.

"Marie," he greeted, and she almost didn't catch his shit-eating grin because her gaze was focused decidedly lower. "Good morning. Would you like a seat in the electric chair?"

It was one of those mornings. Marie forced herself to look up, bringing her hand up to pinch the bridge of her nose, trying not to laugh. Truthfully, she was somewhat impressed. She was deciding if that horrible joke was enough to quell her suddenly spiked libido.

It wasn't.

"What am i going to do with you?" she sighed, trying to hold her laughter down though her lips tipped up at the corners, and she playfully covered her eye as though the sight of him was something indecent. As though she hadn't seen him naked nearly every day. 

Hell, she couldn't even say the sight of him naked on his chair was uncommon. That chair had seen some good times. 

Stein's grin widened, reading her false exasperation for exactly what it was, leaning back. “I don’t know what you’re going to do with me, Marie. _Currently_ , it’s up to you.”

She bit at the inside of her cheek, suppressing her laughter with everything she had, spreading her fingers against her face and cracking her eye open. “You’re absolutely awful,” she informed, looking him up and down as he waggled his brows at her. “Besides, I’m _shocked_. You? Giving someone else the control?”

Stein, catching on, scootched forward in his chair, slightly. “Aren’t you ec _static_ at the opportunity?”

Marie finally cracked, her giggle bubbling out of her as she looked at Stein fully, letting her arm drop to her side. “That one was terrible!”

“Would you call it…re _volt_ ing, Marie?” Stein asked, his grin widening as he watched Marie’s soul shimmer happily. 

Hey. They’d done weirder things for foreplay. All things considered, this was relatively mild.

“Oh, goodness, stop,” she said, but it was rather difficult to follow her command when she was chortling. Stein quirked a brow, all too proud of himself.

“ _Watt_? Do you want me to put _Nuts and Volts_ away?” he asked, gesturing to the obvious, and Marie managed to school her features long enough to look him dead in the eye.

“That was so bad, it… _hertz_ ,” she joked.

She could see, in real time, how the adoration bloomed over his face. The heart eyes he was currently sporting made her blush. If anyone had ever told her that Franken Stein of all people would be smitten by her, she'd have laughed in their face. 

But it was hard to deny as Stein brought his hand behind him, pushing his chair so that he wheeled himself over to her. Sitting, he was just about eye level with her, and the open affection on his face was clear as day. He spread his legs so that she could settle between them, probably not intending on upsetting her balance, though that was exactly what happened. The seat of the chair smacked against her knees and she made a small, surprised noise as he came in close to her and one of her hands came to his shoulders and the other splaying over his chest as she tipped forward, catching herself against him and almost landing against something a tad sensitive at the moment. She blinked at him with her eye wide, falling fully into his lap with a gasp.

His hand came to the curve of her waist, trailing down slowly until his palm was against her hip and he could press her closer to him. She looked at him, almost bewildered. He usually wasn't one for such spontaneous acts. Stein was almost always calculated. Though he'd certainly let loose more and more as they spent ample time together.

Stein, as usual presuming what she was thinking, locked eyes with her, his thumb finding its way beneath the hem of her shirt to rub soft circles against her skin as they gravitated toward each other. His smile had softened, warming her all over. “I was _enlightened_ by that comment.”

“Yeah?” Marie asked, her voice sounding just the tiniest bit more breathless as he roved his entire hand up her shirt, stroking her spine and making her arch. She shifted, finding a more comfortable place to settle on his lap so she could grind against him. She looked down as he inhaled sharply, inspiring another slow roll of her hips as she tilted her head and dipped her face closer to his, her voice dropping. “It certainly seemed like you were _amped_ up by it.”

“Marie…can’t you feel the _sparks_ between us?” he breathed as she focused her gaze on his mouth, the hand that had previously been on his shoulder moving to cup the back of his neck, her fingers tangling in her hair as she whispered.

“Depends…put your port plug in my socket and we’ll see.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is ridiculous and i do not care


End file.
